


Good Vibes

by euphowolf



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphowolf/pseuds/euphowolf
Summary: Maki gets curious about vibrators, and Nico obliges.





	Good Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly half-based on real events (with the consent of the other party).

“Something on your mind, Maki?”

Nico's lilting voice shocks Maki out of her reverie. She belatedly realizes she's been twirling her hair around one finger and rolls over, facing away from her girlfriend to hide her blush. Not for the first time, she reminds herself that she really needs to work on that bad habit. 

“Nothing,” she replies, though she knows she isn't fooling anyone. Nico scoots closer to her, pressing up against her back and pulling her in by the waist. 

“Out with it,” she says, and Maki can tell by her tone that she's smirking. “Was Nico too good in bed and now you want more? That's nothing to be embarrassed about -”

Maki half-turns around to shove her away. “No!” She can feel the heat creeping up her neck and hunkers down, pulling the blankets over her face. 

Nico, undeterred, traces an idle line down her back. “Aw, come on, Maki? You can tell Nico, she won't bite!” Maki clamps her mouth shut. She loves her girlfriend more than anything else in her life - so much so that it scares her at times - but there was no denying that she could be  _ really _ annoying. Especially when she’s trying to pry information out from someone. 

Nico shakes her shoulder a few times but she stays put. After awhile, she hears a sigh from the other side of the bed and Nico rolls over. “Fine, if you don't want to tell me, you don't want to tell me.”

Immediately, the guilt sets in. The whole point was to talk to Nico about what she had been considering, so why was she clamming up now? She takes a deep breath, mentally urging herself to get a grip. 

“Have you ever thought about using… something else?” she mumbles, half-hoping her girlfriend has drifted off to sleep already. 

Nico stirs and echoes, “Something else?” Maki can tell she’s completely confused, and she can’t blame her.  _ Way to go, Maki _ .

“In bed,” she emphasizes, trying to give her question some context. “Like… I don’t know… a toy…” She lets the rest of the sentence trail off, praying for Nico to get the point. 

Maki swears she counts a full ten seconds of silence, and in that time, she attempts to calculate the likelihood that a sinkhole would open up on her side of the bed and swallow her whole. Just as she’s about to beg Nico to forget about it and go to bed, Nico clears her throat.

“Is that what you want, Maki?”

The redhead takes a moment to puzzle over her question. She had been expecting teasing, outrage, or disgust - but not disappointment and fear. She isn’t quite sure what to make of Nico’s voice, suddenly soft and trembling with vulnerability. 

“Well, it’s crossed my mind a few times,” she ventures hesitantly, trying to gauge her girlfriend’s reaction. She plays with the fringes of their comforter, stumbling over her words. “Well, really, Nozomi’s the one who brought it up. I don’t really care about that stuff. But she -”

“Are you bored of having sex with me?” The question is direct and to the point, in typical Nico style. Her usual bravado, however, had been replaced with a sort of self-consciousness she rarely displayed openly. Too late, Maki remembers how weird Nico can get about their relationship. They had dated for more than a year and a half before they had finally had sex, just because Nico had been too afraid to make the first move. 

Maki turns over to come face-to-face with her girlfriend. “Don’t be ridiculous.” She grabs the other girl’s hand and presses a kiss to her delicate fingertips. “You know I could never be.” 

That’s all it takes for Nico to break into her signature million-watt smile. Smugly, she boasts, “Well, yeah. That’s what I thought. I mean, you didn’t sound like you were bored just ten minutes ago…”

Maki shakes Nico’s wrist, swatting her with her own hand. “Don’t get so full of yourself.” Inwardly, though, she’s glad that the tension in the air has passed. 

“Still,” Nico continues, cheerful again. “I didn't think you'd be interested in bringing other things to the bed, Maki! What did you have in mind?”

Maki's cheeks color and it takes her several tries to finally get to the point. “I'm just,” she says slowly, her wrapping a strand of hair tightly around one finger, “a little curious about… vibrators.” Her face is as red as her favorite food (tomatoes) by the time she finishes the sentence, and Nico can't help but laugh. 

Maki groans. “Stop. Okay, this is why I didn’t want to tell you.”

Nico makes a valiant effort to hold in her giggles but fails miserably. “Sorry! Maki was just being way too cute.” She presses a light apology kiss to Maki’s neck. 

The younger girl rolls her eyes, but she can’t even find it in herself to be angry. Relieved that she has actually managed to say what’s on her mind for once, she snuggles in, wrapping her arms tight around Nico’s body. “So, that’s a maybe?” she whispers shyly. 

“It’s a yes,” affirms Nico. She grins and adds as an afterthought, “Just so you know, though, Nico’s fingers are better than any vibrator, so prepare to be disappointed!”

Maki chuckles. “Oh yeah?” In one smooth motion, she pulls Nico towards her and shifts at the same time, so that she ends up on top of the other girl. Their bare bodies rub against each other, and Maki smiles mischievously. 

“Prove it.” 

 

Maki refuses to order the vibrator online; she'll be damned if she has  _ that _ transaction on her credit card. Neither of them feel comfortable asking Nozomi for help either, although they both know she'd be more than happy to help them procure the item. Their only recourse is to do it in person, so they do their research and drive to the next town over, far away enough to avoid seeing anyone they know. 

The “adult entertainment” store they enter is surprisingly well-lit and orderly on the inside, contrary to both their expectations. (“What Comes Next?” Maki had read the storefront incredulously. “What kind of name is that?”) The redhead glares suspiciously at the clerk at the front, a pretty older woman who smiles at them in a friendly manner. 

“Hello there, ladies! Anything I can help you with today?” 

Nico opens her mouth to reply, but Maki responds first. “Just looking,” she mutters, grabbing Nico by the hand and pulling her along. 

They spend longer than Maki would have liked wandering around the shop. There are few customers during the day, and they keep to themselves, hardly glancing at the odd pair examining the shelves intensely. 

“Hey Maki.” Nico teasingly holds up a piece of red lingerie that clearly was never designed to cover up anything. “You should wear this for me.” Maki doesn’t even deign to acknowledge the suggestion. She stares disinterestedly instead at some boxes of flavored condoms as they continue to move towards the back of the room. The sheer amount of adult paraphernalia is honestly a little shocking to her - not to mention their implausibility. In her professional opinion as a budding medical student, she was 100% certain that some of the “toys” would not fit in any orifice. 

“Can we just look for the vibrators, already?” She’s starting to get paranoid; no matter how low the odds were, there was always a chance that someone might recognize them. Nico grumbles a little, but she drops the box of penis-shaped macaroni she’s holding and joins Maki. 

They finally locate the electronics section on the back wall. There's more variety than Maki thought possible, and she feels a little more than overwhelmed as she tries to find one that doesn't look either silly or downright painful. 

“This one's so cute!” Nico points to a plastic rabbit nibbling a carrot. It takes Maki a moment to understand that the “carrot” part was meant to be inserted into the user, and she nearly staggers back, appalled. 

“No. Way. Am I putting that inside myself.”

Nico cracks up. “Okay, princess, what kind do you want then?” She places the rabbit back on the shelf. 

Maki, her cheeks flaming, inspects the merchandise. She veers away from the more rod-like objects, spying instead a modest bullet vibrator that looks roughly like how she imagines a vibrator should look.

“Something like this,” she says, and Nico reaches over to take a closer look. 

“8 different pulse patterns,” she reads aloud. “Guaranteed maximum stimulation for the sensual woman! Hey Maki, are you saying your girlfriend, the great Nico-Nii, can't provide maximum stimu-”

Maki stomps her foot, cutting Nico's ribbing short. Nico relents, and they take a few minutes to choose what color vibrator they want to buy. They end up settling for a pastel-purple one of moderate size. The two bring it back up to the counter to the cashier, who winks at them saucily.

“Oh! Good choice!” She passes the barcode scanner over the box. “Will that be all for you today?”

They both confirm and Maki prepares to pull out her wallet. Instead of taking her money, however, the cashier opens the package and takes out the vibrator, smiling encouragingly at her. “Okay! Let's make sure it works.”

Maki's spine stiffens and her grip tightens on Nico's hand. “W-What?” she stammers in disbelief. The woman offers the business end of the toy to her, and she takes it reflexively. 

“If it's faulty or weak, let me know.” She waves the remote in her hand, then presses the button down. The bullet begins to buzz violently in Maki's fist, sending tremors down her arm. She almost drops it in shock. Before she can react, the vibration stops and the cashier looks up expectantly. 

“Well?” she asks brightly. “Works?”

Maki can’t do anything but nod. They pay for the item (the cashier sends them off with a cheerful “Enjoy!”) and get back in the car. 

Maki grasps the steering wheel tightly; her hand still tingles from holding onto the vibrator. She didn't expect it to be so forceful, and she is starting to have second thoughts about the whole thing. If her arm can still feel the lingering sensation of the toy, how is it going to be when it's actually inside her? The thought sends a shiver up her spine.

At a red light, she glances over at Nico, who holds the box in her lap, absentmindedly rubbing at its corners. She wonders if maybe it’s not too late to change her mind - but no, if she backs out now, Nico will never let her hear the end of it. She grits her teeth and wishes she could go back in time and stop herself from ever proposing that they experiment with toys. 

_ There’s nothing to worry about _ , she chides herself. Plenty of people enjoy using vibrators, and no one complains about any pain or discomfort. There was no way it would hurt, right? 

The question haunts her the whole drive home. 

 

“Wanna use it?” Nico breaks off from the kiss to ask the question. She’s on top of Maki, pressed up against her, and Maki can feel her breathing heavily against her own chest. They had been making out in bed for who knows how long now; Maki always lost track of time when they were kissing. 

The redhead tenses. “Use what?” she asks baldly, feigning ignorance.

Nico pouts. “You know. The vibrator.” 

“Oh, that?” Maki says casually. “Not right now… I’d rather just kiss you.” She tries to draw Nico back into her embrace, but the other girl frowns and resists. She had used that line one too many times for it to win her girlfriend over again.

“Okay. That’s it.” Nico sits up, her knees on either side of Maki’s waist. She crosses her arms and scowls. “What’s going on?”

“N-Nothing.” Maki averts her eyes. She makes an attempt to slide her hands up Nico’s shirt. “Can we just…”

“No, we can’t. We didn’t buy a $40 vibrator just to let it sit in the drawer and collect dust! You were the one who wanted to try it in the first place!”

“I know that!” Maki hates how petulant her own voice sounds. “It’s not like I don’t want to. I’m just…” She stops, unable to bring herself to speak the words. Nico cocks her head in confusion. 

“You just…?”

Maki sighs. “Don’t laugh, okay?” She can tell her question is a mistake as Nico immediately bites back a smirk.

“Got it.”

Maki fidgets and lets out a shaky breath. “I’m just a little… afraid of how it might feel, I guess. Like, what if it hurts?” 

Nico’s lips twitch, but she does an admirable job of controlling herself. “You do know it’s supposed to feel good, right?” Before she can respond, Nico swings her legs over the side of the bed and stands. “Look, let’s just give it a shot. You’ll never know if you don’t try.” She doesn't move until Maki nods reluctantly. Grabbing the vibrator out of the nightstand, she comes back to bed, clambering on top of Maki once more.

“You're being really pushy today,” the redhead notes grumpily. 

“Nico’s just being her normal, cute self!” She does her signature pose, bringing her arms up next to her head while the toy dangles from one hand, which elicits a begrudging smile from Maki. 

Nico leans forward. “We'll take it slow, okay?” When Maki nods, they kiss again. 

Maki gasps as Nico's tongue enter her mouth. Even after two years of dating, she is constantly surprised at just how good of a kisser her girlfriend is. Her teeth catch for a moment at Nico's lower lip, and Nico exhales, the sweet, heady scent of her breath making Maki's mind go numb. 

Nico lays a kiss along Maki's jawline, taking her sweet time, exploring carefully with her lips and tongue. The redhead rubs up and down her back, feeling the lithe muscles in her wiry frame. Nico arches into her palm, then moves one hand lower to knead at Maki’s breasts. She rolls a pink nipple between her thumb and index finger and Maki groans in response, pushing her hips forward. When Nico's being so gentle, she can almost forget about the vibrator. 

Nico runs her hand down the side of Maki's body, skimming lightly against her smooth, creamy skin as she makes her way downwards. At long last, her fingers brush against Maki's folds, causing Maki to whimper low in her throat.

“You're so wet already,” Nico whispers, a bit of awe in her voice. “Can I put it in?”

Maki, on edge and barely coherent, breathes out a barely audible “Yes.” Nico brings the vibrator up to her mouth and runs her tongue suggestively against it, staring her girlfriend straight in the eyes as she does so. All the air goes out of the redhead's lungs as a hot thread of arousal shoots straight through her stomach and she shuts her eyes. 

The next thing she knows, the bullet of the vibrator is bumping against her entrance. Nico works it around, covering it in Maki's juices before pushing it in. Maki forces herself to relax her tensed muscles, and the toy doesn't meet much resistance as it slides into her. It sits inside her, and when she shifts her legs a little she can feel its roundness. 

“Are you ready?” asks Nico, her thumb poised over the button of the remote. In that split second, all of Maki's apprehension comes rushing back.

“Wait!” She swallows hard. “If I don't like it, can you pull it out right away?”

Nico snickers. “Sure, Maki.” She settles a little lower on Maki's legs. “Stop overthinking it, okay? You'll be fine.” She begins to press down.

“Wait!” Maki blurts out once more. Nico sighs impatiently and pulls back.

“What is it now?”

“... Can we hold hands?” Maki can feel her cheeks burning. Nico grins happily and laces the fingers of her free hand through Maki's, squeezing lovingly. Maki squeezes back, then finally nods at Nico, signaling for her to start.

The younger girl jolts as the bullet begins to vibrate, sending what she can only describe as shockwaves of muted pleasure up her spine. It pulses against her walls, which she clenches down tightly to enhance the sensation. Her grip tightens on Nico as her other hand scrabbles against the sheets of the bed. She can feel the buzzing throughout her entire body; the sensation is quite unlike any other she's ever experienced - but it definitely isn't painful. 

Maki glances up to see Nico gazing at her, lust burning bright in her eyes. “Faster?” asks Nico, and Maki tilts her head in agreement immediately. She presses the button again and the pattern of the vibrations change, alternating between a short and long buzz as if it is carving Morse code into Maki's crevices. She cries out and tosses her head, the heat building up between her legs. 

“Touch me,” she gasps out, and Nico obliges without delay, dropping the remote so she can cup Maki's breasts in her hand. She kisses Maki's neck sloppily and digs her teeth into the supple skin. It's going to leave a mark in the morning, but Maki can't bring herself to care right now. The muffled vibrating of the toy inside her continues as she winds her fingers through Nico's hair, bending one leg so she can press a knee into the other girl's groin. Nico growls in response, a deep, primal sound that makes Maki shiver. 

The vibrator continues to churn up Maki's insides, and she can feel that she's more wet than she's ever been in her life. As good as it feels, though, she starts to realize that it's not enough. The persistent vibrations, while extremely pleasant, do nothing to quell the fire raging in her loins. Besides, it’s been inside her for so long that she’s starting to go numb between her legs. 

She pats Nico on the back, letting her know to sit up. Reaching down, she pulls the vibrator out of her, whimpering a little when it rubs up against her walls as it exits. Nico turns it off, and the buzzing finally stops.

“Well?” Nico looks at her curiously. “What'd you think?”

“I…” Maki shrugs hopelessly, unable to find the words. “I don't know. It felt good, I guess?”

“Not what you were hoping for?”

Maki bites her lip. “No,” she admits. “I was expecting something… more.”

Nico rolls her eyes. “You can't come without having your clit touched, no matter how good the vibrator is, Maki.”

“I-I know that!” Maki snaps, although now that she thinks about it, coming from the vibrator is exactly what she had been expecting. She feels a little foolish, and she runs a hand through her hair in embarrassment as she props herself up on one elbow. “Look, I -”

Nico presses a finger to her lips. “Shh… Let Nico show you how it's done.” She winks and pushes Maki down again by the shoulders. Maki lies back uncertainly. Nico runs both hands down the front of Maki's body, as if she can't get enough of the feel of her. Maki rolls her hips into the movement as Nico's fingers pass them by. Suddenly she wants to feel Nico inside of her so badly, it almost burns.

“Nico…” she moans, and her girlfriend obliges, inserting one slender finger deep inside her. Her toes curl inward with pleasure; after the incessant buzzing of the vibrator, having Nico use her hands is almost soothing. The older girl presses a kiss to her inner thigh and Maki squirms in anticipation, waiting for the feeling of Nico's warm tongue against her soaking entrance. Instead, something hard and cold bumps against her clit. 

She jerks and her eyes fly open. Nico is pressing the bullet of the vibrator against the sensitive bundle of nerves. “What are you doing?” she demands. 

“Just relax, Maki.” She arches the finger inside of her for emphasis and Maki's reduced to a stuttering mess. Satisfied, she adjusts the positioning of the vibrator a few times. “I'm gonna turn it on now, okay?”

Maki opens her mouth to protest, but before she can say anything, Nico taps the remote.

The redhead yelps and thrashes instinctively, and her girlfriend pins her hips down with the arm holding the vibrator to keep her still. The toy hums aggressively against her clit and it's more stimulation than Maki had ever thought was possible. With each short, static-like burst of buzzing, the pressure mounts in her lower body, her heart pumping so fast she's almost afraid it'll give out. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” she moans. She grabs onto the edge of the pillow under her head and bunches the fabric in her fist. Heat flows like liquid flame in her veins, making the blood pound in her ears. 

She nearly  _ screams _ when Nico increases the strength of the vibrations at the same time she inserts another finger into her. She claws at the bedsheets as Nico grinds the toy mercilessly against her clit.

“You're so hot, Maki,” she whispers, but between the vibrator and Nico's fingers pumping in and out of her, Maki's nearly past hearing anything. She rocks her hips wantonly against Nico's movements, whimpers forcing their way up her throat with every thrust. It's like Nico is everywhere at once, and it's so fucking  _ good _ and she doesn't ever want it to stop. 

“Nico,” she gasps. “Nico, I'm -” Her babble is replaced with a high-pitched, almost piteous whine as the orgasm bubbles forth. She hangs on that delicate, perfect precipice for what seems like an eternal moment before it all comes crashing down, and the waves of pleasure wash over her like tides to the rhythm of the vibrator's buzzing. 

Nico holds the toy at her clit until she kicks her legs a little to let her know the stimulation is too much. The older girl finally turns it off and pulls her fingers out with a wet sound, bringing them to her mouth so she can lick Maki's juices off of them.

“T-That was -” Maki starts, but she stops. The after-climax haze clouds her brain and she finds herself speechless. “ _ So _ good,” she finishes lamely, hoping Nico will get the message.

Nico grins smugly and stretches out next to Maki, petting her red hair gently. “It sure looked like it,” she remarks, and Maki can tell she's pleased with herself. She plants a chaste kiss on Maki's sweaty cheek. “I'm glad you enjoyed it.” 

In a rare show of affection, Maki throws her arms around Nico and pulls close to her. “I love you,” she murmurs into the crook of her girlfriend's neck, and Nico laughs quietly, rubbing her back. 

“So was the vibrator a good investment?” she teases. 

Maki nods. “A  _ really _ good investment.”

Nico pulls back a little and looks her in the eyes, suddenly apprehensive. “But Nico's fingers are  _ way _ better, right? Like, there's no replacement for them in the entire universe, you know.”

It's Maki's turn to smirk as she reaches down the bed, groping around in the darkness for the toy in question. “Well, I don't know,” she says with deliberate slowness. She finds what she is looking for and brings her arm back up so that the vibrator is dangling between their faces. She reaches her other hand around to give Nico's ass a squeeze, and Nico exhales sharply. “Do you want to give it a turn?” 

Nico's eyes light up when Maki shifts to straddle her hips. As Maki begins to make her way down Nico's body, the vibrator's remote fitting snugly in her hand, she has a good feeling that the toy will be making more than a few appearances in their lovemaking for the upcoming months.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried a lot of new things this time (present tense, more dialogue, NOT futa, etc.) So I didn't really know what I was doing. Hopefully it was enjoyable!


End file.
